Next Door
by sm0kr420
Summary: Only Brian would fall in love with the boy next door. Warnings inside
1. Warning

There are a lot of warning for this story mainly the relationship that Brian has is when he is underage, so is his lover. Brian is 9 years old when he meets the boy. In the story it will have sexual relations with Brian being 9 and his lover one year younger, 8. There is absolutely no underage and adults having sex, and there will be no gratuitous sex between the minors.

Also the time line is more current and not really when the show was actually made. The story also talks about the military and topics including gays in the military also POW's. In no way is this a disrespect to anyone who has either served or is serving in our armed forces.

If this in any way offends you please do not continue to read. If you do chose to continue to read please beware of my warnings and do not flame me.

I will also being doing at least one flashback in each chapter.

I hope you enjoy what i have written and thank you for any response or reviews I may get


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can remember the day I made the promise that I have kept for 16 years. When I had made it I had know idea that it would be for so long.

Lying in his arms after we had made sweet love to each other, I made a boyhood promise. I promised to love him only and I never break a promise.

It figures that I would fall in love with the boy next door. He was my world, my dreams, my hope, my everything.

When I tell the guys that I do not do love it is the truth. I will not love anyone other than him. All of my firsts were with him and no one will ever replace who he is in my heart.

We were mere boys when it all started in his tree house. The way he nervously leaned over and kissed me the first time still makes my lips tingle.

I can still feel the way he would stumble to undo my zipper, or the way he touch me like I was made out of porcelain. My first hard on was with him and he loved to rub it, touch it, smell it he would spend hours exploring it.

I still have no idea where he would get these thoughts but I loved all of them. The first time he kissed me with tongue I thought there was nothing better.

That was until he decided he would kiss my dick. Who would have thought I would be receiving and giving blow jobs but the ripe age of 11.

Mikey always thought that my first sexual experience was with the gym teacher but I could never tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that by the time I met him at 14 I had been already having sex for two years.

How do you tell someone that you had the most meaningful relationship when I was only 9. I never knew how to explain that I would swear off all boyfriends just hoping for him to come and find me.

Flashback

"Brian do you think we will be together forever?"

We were hot and sweaty on my flannel sheets. He was running his fingers through my sweat drenched hair as we had just finished a good hard lay.

I preferred him to top for fear that I would hurt him. Even at our younger age I was still a few inches bigger then him.

"I don't know if we will always be together but I hope that no matter what we will always find our way back to each other."

His smile lights up the whole room and we both break out into giggles. Our time together was always so easy. We loved to just be in each others presences.

End Flashback

We would spend every day with each other and it was the happiest time in my life; until Jack found out.

Flashback

He had just got an A+ on his Spanish test, something that he was worried about. We were up in my room fooling around. I had planned on giving him the best head I could muster when the door flew open.

Jack was drunk and was in the mood to fight. I used to run away and hid when Jack would get like this but today Jack caught me with more than my pants down.

Here I was straddling the love of my life naked as the day I was born, his hard cock resting against my ass cheeks. His hand was gripped tight on my cock as we made out with each other.

"What the hell is this Sonny Boy? You're a Fucking fairy and worse yet you are a fag with him?"

Jack had pure rage behind his eyes, I was terrified for my lover and friend.

"Please dad he didn't do anything. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him."

By this point we had both thrown on our pants. I am standing in front of my father as Jack had a look of great wonderment.

"Alright Sonny Boy, if the fag leaves now I will make you a deal."

I look at the boy who holds my heart as we say goodbye with our eyes, I only hope it is not forever. Quickly he is gone and I stand before my father ready to make the deal.

"He is gone dad, what is the deal."

"Well Sonny Boy sometimes your old man feels the need to break something and I want to do it to you. As long as that happens I may let you to continue to see that boy, if not I will gladly go over and tell that boys father all about the things you two do together. Do we have a deal?"

I have always known my father was an evil man and this just proves the fact. Usually I am quick enough to run from him, but he he just wants me to stay and take the abuse.

If it is to protect who I love I was willing to do it forever. That was the first night I discovered the true anger inside of my father. I also discovered that I would love the boy next door completely.

My dear father beat me unconscious almost every night. Everyday after school I would rush home and go next door to spend time with my love and then I would go home and take the punishment from dear old dad.

It went on like this for four months before he had had enough. He stormed right up to my father and told him in his most confident 13 year old voice.

"Mr. Kinney you will not touch Brian again. Go ahead call my father I do not care. I love your son and I will not stand by as you continue to hurt him."

That is exactly what dad did. We could hear him in the other room on the phone. "Hello... Craig, Jack here, do you know what your son has been doing with my son?... He has been fucking him and I want it to stop now."

We stopped listening after that, we knew the next few minutes might be our last. He runs into my arms and I fear that my whole everything will be gone soon.

"I love you Brian, no one else but you. I promise you I will always be yours."

"Oh God, I love you too Justin, I'll never love anyone else but you ever. If you ever need me I will always be there for you."

Before I could continue talking to him Mr. Taylor came over and ripped him from my arms. It was the last time I saw before he went to Massannutten Military school.

I soon met Michael after that and I had a new place to hide. I thought it was the friendship that Justin and I shared is why I loved him so deeply. When Michael and I fooled around I proved it to myself that Justin was special and I'll never want anyone like I do him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin P.O.V.

I sit here on a plane flying back into the US. I have been overseas for so long I forgot how good it will be to speak only English.

After my father threw me out of house and shoved me into Massannutten I decided I would do whatever I had to until I turned 18 and then I could return to Brian.

It would have gone according to plan except Brian got hurt in college. He was in Carnegie on a soccer scholarship. It was his dream to go to college, get a degree, and be better then his father.

When they threaten to take away his scholarship because of the injury I did the one thing I could that would help him out, I joined the army. I used my signing bonus to pay for his sophomore year. It was enough time for his injury to heal and for him to get back on the team.

The last time I saw him was oh so long ago.

Flashback

I have a one week leave before I have to report in South Carolina. Sitting in Virginia I knew what I wanted to spend my week doing. I called Brian at his and just by hearing his voice I got hard.

"Brian is that you?"

"Yeah Justin it is me. How did you get the money for my schooling?"

"I'll explain later right now I need to know if you have a place where we can spend a few days together."

"I have the perfect place, you drive from Virginia and call me when you get here. I wont leave the phone's side until you call me."

"I love you Brian and I will see you in about 5 hours."

it was a long drive but completely worth every moment of it. With the signing bonus I also bought an older 80's jeep, every college boy should have transportation.

By the time I pulled onto campus it was later then I expected, around 9pm. I knew Brian's dorm number considering I would write him everyday. I find a spot to park and soon I am running down the halls looking for his room. I quickly locate and knock on the door.

A big, bulky jock opens the door and eyes me up and down. "So you are the boyfriend Brian wont shut up about. I am TJ his very straight roommate. Come on in."

I walk into the room and I see a sight that I have not witnessed in oh so long. Brian is sprawled out on his bed with the phone tucked in his arms like a life line.

"I'll just run down to the store for some cigarettes. Why don't you wake him I'll be gone for about 15 minutes. Have fun!"

I can tell I will like TJ, he seems like he could be a good friend. I walk up to the bed and place a gentle kiss on Brian's lips.

It has been for years since I have seen him or even touched him and this is the best moment yet. I hear him moan into the kiss and I know I want to hear it for the rest of my life.

He opens his eyes and I fall in love with him all over again.

"You were supposed to call me."

"Did you want to wait while I found a pay phone?"

He sends his lips crashing back onto mine and it feels like everything finally makes sense. He is pulling me on top of him when we hear the phone clatter to the floor. It doesn't stop us hell we didn't even hesitate.

When I feel I am completely on top of him I feel him wrap his legs around my waist. He pulls my ass up to his hands and soon he is de-panting me. My hard bare cock is rubbing against his denim covered and it feels like it did four years ago.

We are rutting against each other when we hear TJ clear his throat. I pull my pants up before climbing off of Brian.

"So is this how you boys wake each other because I might be playing for the wrong team."

Brian just laughs until he sits up. "I have been telling you that all along TJ but you are the one who keeps going after pussy."

I am standing by the bed when I feel Brian's long arms wrap around my waist. "Why would you want snatch when you could have someone like him." I feel Brian's hands wrap around my cock when I lean back to allow Brian to continue his ministrations.

"The great part of being a fag is they want sex as much as you do."

I groan when I feel his hand is now down my pants and still stroking me.

"Men get turned on so easily and are willing to fuck any where just as long as we get pleasure."

His hand has now unzipped my pants and is cupping my balls."

"They are also the best at manipulating your bod considering we know what feels good."

I have to put my hands on Brian's to stop him. I was on the verge of cumming and I really did not want to do so in front of a man I just met. Brian just laughs as he zips up my pants and gives my dick a pat.

"Come on Justin lets get out of here, it seems my dear roommate has a problem to take care of."

I look at TJ as he stands sheepishly his hand covering the bulge in his pants. They are tented quite far and I can tell Brian's 'straight' roommate is hung. I smile coyly at him while helping Brian stand up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you TJ maybe we will hang out sometime."

As Brian and I are walking out the door we can hear TJ on the phone. "Sarah can you come over something came up."

We laugh the whole way down to the jeep, we pause when we are the passenger door. I reach into my pocket and pull out the keys and hand them to Brian. He looks at me unsure of what to do.

"You know where we are going so you might as well drive us there."

I do not want to tell him that I bought the jeep for him just yet and I am waiting for him to drive me to South Carolina. He doesn't question my explanation as he just makes his way over to the driver's side.

We drive for a while until we are in the city. We pull into a parking lot of a run down apartment complex. We enter the building and make our way up six flights of stairs. I am glad for once that I was in the army or I would have never made it up those stairs. Finally we are standing in front of 6D.

Brian knocks on the door and we are greeted by a gentle looking man. He grabs Brian and gives him a big bear hug. Brian has a look of peace on his face and I am grateful Brian was able to find some sanctuary.

They break apart from the hug and I am nervous. What if this man that Brian seems to care for doesn't like me? What if he doesn't think I am right for Brian?

"Vic this is the love of my life, the man I told you so much about, Justin this is Vic the man who kept me going when you were not around."

I see Vic looking me over and I hope what he sees is to his approval. I don't know what I would do if he didn't.

"All this time I thought Brian was full of shit. 'I love an angel, an ethereal man like no other'. It seems to me Brian sold you short."

Vic holds out his hand and I shake it quickly showing how nervous I really am. Vic has an even gentler smile on his face.

"I'll leave you two boys alone. Brian call me at Deb's if you need anything, anything at all."

Vic walks out the door the same time Brian's lips hit mine. We spent five days locked away in Vic's apartment, rekindling the love that we shared 4 years ago.

We never left the apartment for anything. We had everything two gay boys could ever need, more condoms then Trojan could make in a week and 6 tubes of KY. Vic also provided us with 7 days worth of cooked meals so we did not have to waste anytime.

It was perfect until I told Brian that I joined the armed forces to pay for his college. He yelled, cried and held me for hours, repeating "I love you" over and over again in my ear.

Finally Brian stopped and drove me to South Carolina. It was painful to say goodbye to him but we knew it was what had to be done.

End Flashback

So here I am almost 10 years later flying home to Pittsburgh. I am terrified that too much time has passed and Brian would no longer love me.

I spent three years in Afghanistan as a translator until my platoon was raided. I was a POW for over four years. I am a Sergeant Major so therefore am a commodity so they never hurt me nor tortured me, I was very fortunate.

After I was released from my captivity I was dishonorably discharged from the army. They read all the letters that Brian had written me over the years and deduced that I was a homosexual.

I then sued the army for discriminating against my civil rights and we won. It took two years but we did it. I knew I should have contacted Brian but like I said I was afraid.

Now I am going to fulfill all of Brian's dreams. All the nights we would spend cuddled on one of our beds he would tell me what his dreams were, what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go exploring and who he wanted to be.

I plan to fulfill all of them. That is is he would even take me after all the heart ache I have caused him over the years. I will make up for everything no matter what the cost emotionally or financially or physically.

We pull onto the tarmac and I go over the plan I have formulated. Hopefully it will work and I will have the only man I have ever loved heart once again.


	4. Chapter 3

I am really not sure what I am doing with the story so if anybody has any ideas please feel free to emails me with any new ideas.

Chapter 3

Brian P.O.V.

Sunday dinner, god how I hate them. In the beginning I loved that it gave me a break from Jack and Joan but now I hate them for I miss Justin that much more.

I do not know if the man I love is even alive or dead. The last time I saw his face is when I read the newspaper, 'Local Pittsburgh Solider MIA now suspected to be POW'. It had Justin in his greens and I knew he joined because of me.

I strive to be the best at everything I did in as an attempt to make up for his sacrifice. I had a child in an attempt to make up for the void Justin left in my life.

Dwelling on the past peaks Michael's interest. He has been my friend for so long and I truly appreciate it all but he cares more about my life then his own. I hate that he claims to know more about me then anybody but that is the further-est thing from the truth.

If anyone knows the truth about me it is Vic. He is the only one who knows of the pain I have felt over the years. The loss of Justin, my struggle with my career, and understanding why I became the man I am today. I use all my stupid rules to protect me from setting in.

Michael pipes up with playing a game, truth or dare, with a spin of course. If you want truth you have to answer the question along with the person who asked it. If you chose dare and refuse to do it you have to answer two question truthfully.

Since it was Michael's idea he asked the first question. They went around and around asking questions nobody picking dare. It finally comes to me and it is Ted doing the asking. "Truth or dare Brian?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Melanie."

I cannot believe Ted actually wanted me to kiss Mel. He really just wants to ask me the two questions.

"No way in hell would I ever touch her. Ask your questions?"

All the hens gathered together clucking away about what juicy questions I will finally answer. Ted clears his throat and as if he was on Family Feud he asked the first question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I could always give them my "I don't believe in love" speech but I chose to tell the truth and not deflect.

"Yes"

My one word answer floors the room and for once they were all silent. Mikey looks like I just killed his puppy. They all gather again preparing their next question. Ted silences them and asks me the second question.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Well did you two break up or something more tragic and fitting for you?"

"He was ripped from my arms at an early age and now I do not even know if he is alive."

Mikey looks pissed now, his 'best friend' kept a secret from him. I really do not care. They all clamor about and I shut them out. I go out back for a smoke and some clarity.

As I am sitting on the swing Vic comes out to join me. He sits down beside me and his puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You miss him don't you?"

I can feel the tears fill my eyes. I haven't spoke of Justin in four years to anybody.

"More than you will ever know. I just wish I knew whether I should mourn for the lost of my love or continually wait for him to return to me."

Vic squeezes my shoulder reassuring me to continue.

"He did it for me Vic. He joined because I got hurt...and now" The tears are falling and I don't bother to hide them nor wipe them away.

"He is probably dead because of me...everything bad that has ever happened to him was because of me. Why did he love me, of all people."

Vic is looking behind now and he nudges my shoulder for me to turn around. There before me stood my angel, my everything, my Justin.

"How could I not love you Brian. Nobody else but you."

I am frozen in place, I want to move, I want to him but I cannot function.

Vic smacks me upside the head and whispers into my ear. "What are you waiting for?"

I jump off the swing and gather the body if the man I have yearned for into my arms. His arms wrap around my neck, I lose all my strength as we stand him holding me up.

"Are you really here, in front of me, holding me? Have all my wishes finally come true?"

"I am here Brian and if you will have me, I'll never let you go again."

His arms are gone from my neck and I can feel his fingers interlock with my hand. He pulls me around the house to the front yard.

Out front is a long limo with a chauffeur holding the door open. Justin just keeps pulling me to the vehicle until we are standing by the open door.

I cannot take it any longer, I have been touching him for over five minutes and I have not kissed him yet. He is just looking up at me and I can see the fear behind his eyes. I am hesitating and he is afraid of why.

"So long Justin it has been so long."

He looks into my eyes and I know I will always love him and nothing would ever change that.

"I was afraid to come back Brian, I was terrified that you may not lo..." I cut him off with my lips. I want to reassure him that it is only him that I will ever want to be with. Our tongues are dueling and our passion is lit. Nothing else matter but his touch, his body against my own.

I hear the chauffeur clear his throat behind us. "Sirs if you plan on catching your flight we will have to leave now."

I quirk an eyebrow and he just laughs. "Ready for all your dreams to come true?"

I do not care about anything as I climb into the limo. I look up and I can see everybody hanging out the window watching me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell tossing it on the grass ensuring I cannot be contacted by anyone.

I look over at the man I haven't seen in 10 years and I am ready for anything.

"So where are we headed?"

he just laughs once again and pulls my lips to his.

"To fulfill our promise."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vic P.O.V.

After sending Brian to Justin's arms I go into the house to prepare for the madness. Emmett and Ted are still talking back and forth about the great Brian Kinney being in love. Lindsey and Michael are discussing when Brian would have had time to fall in love and not tell them.

Surprisingly my sister is quiet and it can never mean anything good. She is just looking out the window and I join her.

Out front is a huge limo and after a few seconds of looking I see Brian and Justin come walking out. Justin is walking backwards almost gliding. Brian follows him as if he was in a trance, hypnotized by seeing his true love returned to him.

Soon they are kissing and groping. Their audience just got bigger as Emmett is calling them all over to the window. We all watch as Brian carelessly throws his phone out the car so we have no contact with him.

For whatever reason Brian confided to me about Justin is a mystery. When he would tell everyone that he didn't do love is was always the funniest thing I have ever heard, Brian is I love more than I have ever seen a person. He loves Justin completely and more then ever.

Debbie turns from the window and is now glaring at me. "What do you know little brother?"

"That is him. The guy Brian was just talking about, the one he is in love with."

Michael whined first. "I have never seen Brian with him before. How do you know it is him?"

"I let them use my apartment before Justin went to basic training. From what Brian told me, with absolutely no details is they grew up next door to each other before Justin was sent to military school."

Debbie I can tell is remembering some of Brian's earlier years. "That is who he would cry for to hold him. He never said his name just 'I want him to hold me again' I just thought he was talking about Jack.

"What Brian told me was in confidence so if you want to know anymore you will have to wait until then."

Well that was over two months ago and no one has seen Brian. He quit his job and has not been seen around the loft, everyone is freaking out.

He wired Melanie and Lindsey to let everybody know he is alive and well. He also sends them money for Gus he also sent along a long number to contact him on. They tried to call it but it never worked, it had too many numbers.

I knew right away from the wire that Justin was fulfilling all of Brian's dreams. He would come over to our house late at night crying to me all of their childhood plans.

Flashback

"So every day we will wake up somewhere completely different. We will hold each other enjoying the greatest gift god ever made, each other, the second of course will be our surroundings.

"Every day with nothing to do but each other. We would have no one to answer to and definitely no one to take him away from me again."

It was like a mantra for him whenever things got too bad. He would tell me all about the plans that they decided together huddled away in the tree house.

End flashback

So everyday after the initial sighting of Justin I was getting questioned everyday by everyone. Since Brian never bothered to add what he was doing or who he was with the family went crazy saying he was kidnapped by Justin.

Apparently everything in the loft had not been touched. Not a single thing packed or even touched for two months. I had to break some of Brian's confidence and explain to the family about Justin's capture and POW status. I also told them about Justin joining to pay for Brian's college education.

I wouldn't go into any other details other then the gist of the story. Michael, Debbie, Lindsey all hated that i knew a part of Brian that he never shared with any of them.

A week after the two months mark the questions were driving me insane. I could not take it any longer, I resort to doing the one thing I really did not want to do.

I wired a message to the boat docked at the coordinates that Brian sent to Lindsey The gang could not figure that they were latitude and longitude.


	6. Chapter 5

Waking up this morning lying next to the man who has always held my heart was perfect. I had never imagined that I would ever have the opportunity to do this again.

Justin has always been my life and always will be. I am not sure at what moment it happened but I am his.

We spent the two months away from the family rehashing everything that has happened to each other for the last ten years. We spent everyday lounging under the sun drinking pina coldas and enjoying the company.

When I finally received the s.o.s. From Vic I know Justin and I would have to go back to Pittsburgh to rescue him from the inquisition

I begrudgingly tell Justin about the help message I received and he knew as well as I did that we would be leaving paradise to go back to the cold.

We silently pack our bags and get onto the plane flying from the Bermuda triangle. Justin had purchased a beautiful 1940's sailboat with a staff of five gentlemen to help us control the ship. We also had a beautiful private port that is only ours for our enjoyment.

How Justin was able to do this for us just reconfirmed everything that I had hoped, that he truly loved me as much as I did him. He had also bought me Ryder's advertising that way we would be able to travel whenever we chose to without me having to worry about taking time off of work, if I own the business no one can tell me not to take a vacation.

In simple terms Justin fulfilled every dream that I have ever had and he did it so effortlessly. He barely even flinched when he told me that he spent over 4.7 million getting everything that I have ever wanted. In between the business and the yacht including port and staff, the money went flying from his pocket.

For me it was like nothing had ever changed we were in complete comfort of each other, no unnecessary words were spoken for everything that needed to be said had already happened.

Justin and I had discussed everything from my tricking and his vulnerability since the incarceration. He spent hours explaining how he achieved each one of his new scars telling me about how he had to kill 17 men, 3 women and 1 child.

I explained to him how I have slept with thousands of men losing my mind in their bodies just wishing it was him. How I would drown myself in alcohol just so I could forget his face even for a day.

We discovered in the two months that we had to talk that yes we have baggage but we still want to spend the rest of our lives together learning and exploring everything about each other so we could spend the rest of our time together.

When we finally pull up in front of the loft I am nervous for now he is walking into my world, one that has not had him in it for so long. I slowly peel back the door revealing the loft to him and his beautiful blues light up.

"This is beautiful Brian it is exactly what I pictured you in when you wrote to me about your loft. Show me around your home."

I had to correct him quickly for he was wrong about something major. "This is our home if you are willing to share it with me. If you want something different I can put it on the market in the morning I want to be with you Justin, I want to wake up everyday and see you. I want to make you breakfast in bed and candlelight dinners."

He laughs as he is looking around the loft and I see his eyes dancing.

"Brian you can't cook so how are you going to cook for me?"

now he is just being a brat.

"I will learn if I have to. I just want you with me, 10 years is way to long."

From the corner of my eye I see Justin slowly making his way up to the bedroom peeling his clothes off as he makes his way. I watch him as he glides to the bed now his shirt and shoes lining a trail for me to follow.

I stand at the end of the bed watching him pull open his pants revealing to me that he "forgot" to wear underwear showing me his blonde pubes. I see his full cock defined in his opened pants and I want nothing more then to pull it out and to suck on his cock.

I watch as he runs his hands inside of his pants grasping his penis and suddenly I am jealous of his hands for I wanted nothing more then to replace them with my mouth. Justin slides his pants off his hips revealing his lower half to me and I can see the precum gather on the tip of his head and I want nothing more then to lick it off.

His hands wander away from his dick and are slowly traveling south making their way to his glorious globes. His right hand shots out to the bed stand and grabs the KY. He coats his fingers before lowering them back down again.

He is now moaning softly and I wonder to myself why am I not involved in his pleasure. I look at Justin whom has his eyes closed as he is enjoy pleasing himself. With a quick huff I ripe my clothes off.

"Fuck this move your hand Justin"

he opens his eyes and they quickly glaze over as I watch them run up and down my naked body.

"God yes Brian make me yours."

who am I to deny the man who has been the only love in my life. If he wants me then he shall have me. I finish pulling off his pants as he is grabbing a condom and sliding it on me.

I grab some lube and coat my own fingers with it and slowly start to prep him to ensure his pleasure. He throws his legs onto my shoulder and before I knew what happened he flips me onto my back and he is sliding onto my cock.

"The army had no idea on what they were training me and how well I would use it."

he is chuckling above as I lay there baffled and lodged deep in the tightest and happiest place I have ever been.

He looks down at me and I knew once again what true love felt like. I have read hundreds of stories about love and happiness and none of them could ever describe how I felt about Justin, how deep my feeling of love were.

He slowly starts to rock back and forth on top of me I can feel myself falling deeper inside his body. His left hand grabs mine and I interlock our fingers, we are about to make love.

When we were out in open seas he explained to me the difference between making love and fucking. In great detail he explained how we had never fucked each other we had only made love for our feeling will always be there but the men we used whilst we were apart were merely fucks and could never compare to what we share.

Slowly the feeling of pleasure builds up higher and higher inside of me and I knew I could not hold off much longer I knew that having him in my bed, making love to him in our home was going to make me cum now.

"Oh God Justin I cannot hold off much longer!"

his smile lights up the room as he grabs my hand and puts it on his cock. "Then what are you waiting for Brian."

before I even had a chance he is riding me harder and faster then he has ever done before and I cannot take anymore as I am shooting filling the condom to the brink.

I feel his warmth shot across my chest and I can feel my own cock filling back to life again. Ten years is too long to go without having great sex, grant it we had the two months on open seas but now we can actually spend the time necessary to making up for lost time.

After Justin orgasm's he collapses on my chest cum and all. I run my fingers through his sweat drenched hair and I know that this is what heaven truly is.

"Just think Justin in another 4 months if we both come back with a clean bill of health we will be doing that without condoms."

before I even have a chance to finish my statement about monogamy and how I would love to have him only in my life and in my bed, I feel Justin raise up off of my cock and I start to worry for about a millisecond until I hear the sound of a condom wrapper opening.

He gently lifts my legs onto his shoulders and I know I about to have a flashback from when we were kids and he was the one in control.

"Brian no one means what you do to me." he speaks as he slowly and gently opens me up getting me ready for his size. "You make my world seem right and I will never want anyone like I do you."

he slowly slides in and the burn is overwhelming and I am reminded that he is no longer a kid with a kid size cock but now he is a man that knows how to fuck.

"Do you remember it Brian, the first time I ever did this too you? You just finished celebrating your 12th birthday and Joan and jack let you spend the weekend at my house."

he is whispering in my ear as he slowly thrust deeper in me rubbing my prostate on each thrust.

"Do you remember how afraid you were and yet you trusted me to do this. You had given me a gift on your birthday and I will always love you for this."

I am lost in a world where the only thing I know and can feel is his body and hear his words only. His lips are ghosting over my face and I know that this is what extascy is, that this is what my heaven is.

Every nerve is on the edge and I know I am about to explode even before he has chance to touch me. Just as I am about to cum he is completely gone from my body.

I hear a scream and I open my eyes to see a naked Justin standing over Michael knocked down on the floor with a 45 millimeter pointed at his head.

I try to stop myself from laughing but the condom is just barely hanging from Justin's dick. Michael has pure fear imprinted on his face and I almost feel bad for him.

"Brian do something?"

I look down at Michael and I want to laugh even harder maybe this will teach him not to walk into my loft unannounced.

"Brian this man says he is your best friend, if he was your best friend why didn't he knock on the door to see if you were home I think he is a burglar and I should end him now."

oh my Justin I guess it is hard to get the military out of him. Natural instincts and all.

"No Justin that is my friend Michael that I have told you about."

Justin just looks down at him with a smirk in place as he speaks to Michael "I live here now and I will shot the next time someone other then Brian walks through that door unannounced this was your warning, I am not like him I will not allow disrespect to happen when I am around and you just walking here does not work for me. "

he looks at me while he lowers his gun. "Sorry if that is a problem for you Brian."

"Nope it will be a nice change of pace, Michael make sure you tell the rest of the guys about the warning."

Michael is enraged and it is funny to me.

"So what Brian you are just going to let him run things for you? What about me your oldest friend?"

Justin now has a look of murder on his face and now I actually do feel bad for Michael Justin squats so he is at ear level to Michael.

"I was here before you and I will be here longer then you will ever last, don't doubt that for a second."

Oh God a declaration from the man I love how I want him again.

"Come on Justin let's go finish what we started . Michael you know the way out make sure you lock up."

I slowly walk up my stairs shaking my ass slightly just showing Justin what he is about to plow again.

I can hear Justin in the background speaking to Michael

"I know you are in love with him but that is all over now he is mine always has been always will, you better get used to the fact that you will never happen. I am going to go make love to Brian and you can go away."


End file.
